


Multiplying the Once-over

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Hongjoong gets encouraged whenever Mingi looks. It just so happens that the more encouraged he gets, the more Mingi keeps looking.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Multiplying the Once-over

It was predicted two weeks before the AC’s compressor would arrive. A dorm that high up and that well-lit meant conditions were dire.

When times called for it, Hongjoong had a pair of spandex shorts to wear beneath the looser ones. At home, in that heat, the decency precaution seemed excessive. The guys wouldn’t care, or so he thought.

His knees were drawn to his chest when he first felt eyes on him. Hongjoong knew how this went, though. If he turned his head, the stare would just snap up to the television, pretending as if it hadn’t happened, so Hongjoong kept his head still. He trained his periphery on Mingi as he brought his hands up his thighs, pushing the shorts up a bit further. While he couldn’t see the eyes themselves without outright looking, he caught the subtle movement of the head giving him a onceover.

He crossed one leg over the other, foot pointed in Mingi's direction, where the gaze that slid up his calf had gone immediately from subtle to blatant.

Interesting. The concern he thought he should’ve been feeling was superseded by curiosity. He, more than anyone, knew what a little skin could do to people, but he didn't account for the extent. On second thought, he wondered what that extent really was.

He changed his sitting position again, bringing his feet together and inward, knees spreading out completely. There was still no attempt to hide the stare, Mingi absorbed past the point of situational awareness, completely ignorant to Hongjoong looking right at him.

What he would do with the information, though, he didn't know. Calling Mingi out would've led to an inevitable denial, an air of awkwardness that didn’t previously exist, nor didn’t have to. Regardless, Hongjoong found a little bit of thrill in being so openly gawked that he didn’t have the heart to put an end to it just yet. So he let it go, let himself be looked at.

-

They had dance practice early the following morning. Going through his drawers, Hongjoong pulled on the spandex shorts he'd foregone the day before. On their own, they were small and tight, hemmed high at the thigh. Very easy to move in, but unsuitable as any significant stretching or extension would cause them to ride up enough where a bit of his ass would peek through. He wondered if they’d be as effective on Mingi as the loose shorts. Besides, it was just hot enough where Hongjoong could get away with wearing them.

After putting them on, he could admit to feeling a little exposed, especially when Seonghwa had finally noticed. He was the first to comment. "I really don't think those are good for dance practice."

"They're spandex, it’s fine."

"It's not the material. They're just a little small.”

Hongjoong tugged down on the legs a bit. "They're not that bad, are they?"

Seonghwa shrugged. "I'm just saying. If you're comfortable, do whatever you like." Beyond that, he seemed disinterested.

Those weren't the last words he heard about the spandex, however. He got a little mild ribbing from Yunho and Wooyoung. When it came down to it, though, they were sympathetic. All were suffering from summer heat in the dorm. To go off to the air conditioned practice room just to sweat some more added insult to injury.

Mingi was quiet on the subject, but he lagged behind as they walked. Hongjoong got the distinct sense that if he turned suddenly, he'd catch Mingi staring at his backside.

In the dance studio, they started warm ups with stretching. The convenient factor here was the mirror, where Hongjoong bent over to touch his toes and raised his eyes a little bit to catch Mingi staring at him through the reflection. From there, Hongjoong looked to the other six, confirming their disinterest. Six pairs of eyes elsewhere, either messing with their phones or on another member while engaged in small talk. Mingi was the only one looking.

Yunho attempted to make conversation with Mingi at one point. Based on Hongjoong's eavesdropping, it was like talking to a brick wall with Mingi's three word responses 

Are you feeling alright?" Yunho eventually asked.

"Just a headache."

"Feel better, man." Yunho walked off after a friendly pat to the shoulder, now allowing Mingi to stare uninterrupted.

"Mingi," Hongjoong called, and the other went prostrate and alert when Hongjoong turned to him.

"What's up, hyung?"

"I'm really stiff. Help me stretch?"

"Of course."

He outstretched a hand, let it be pulled in support as he bent forward again, as low as his torso would let him, pretending to stretch his hips and back while jutting his ass out, knowing the mirror would do the rest for him. The same for the other arm before he moved for the floor stretch. His legs went wide, suspended as long as reasonably possible so Mingi's gaze would keep falling to his legs and crotch.

Hongjoong was so ridiculously aware of what this awakened in him. He brought his legs together again once he was worried about getting too aroused. It was invigorating, though, and when the time came for the stretching to end and actual dance warm ups to start, all he could focus on was how Mingi kept looking at him.

-

Never would Hongjoong entertain adopting a dustpan on a leisure day. However, he wasn't cleaning out of the kindness of his heart. He wore a pair of distressed denim shorts, though their manufactured distress points had worn down further over the years, to the point where some of the fraying had made it all the way up to the patches of the back pockets.

Cleaning, he found, was tolerable with spectators. But as tight, short and frayed as the shorts were, the group seemed to be more preoccupied by the rare sight of Hongjoong cleaning.

All but one, of course. When Mingi had stopped by in the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water. He hovered by the counter, watching as Hongjoong swept.

When Hongjoong looked over, the wandering eyes snapped to his. Mingi cleared his throat. "Would you like help, hyung?"

"Yeah. That'd be great. I'm going to clean the baseboard if you can do the counter."

What the "help" entailed was Mingi wiping down the same counter for a solid five minutes, straying little from the repetitive circular motion. He didn't even need to look to know Mingi wasn't looking down at the counter at all while Hongjoong knelt to clean the baseboard.

Hongjoong only looked over when he felt a third presence. Seonghwa went back and forth between Hongjoong and Mingi. Hongjoong initially thought it was because of the near mythical sight of the two rappers voluntarily cleaning, but Hongjoong noticed that Seonghwa kept following Mingi's robotic motion, then slowly traced his gaze right to Hongjoong's ass. At that, his brows raised, an almost half nod. It seemed Seonghwa had figured it out.

Hongjoong got ready to say something in case Seonghwa interfered, but words were never exchanged. The other moved on, got a glass of water of his own and left the kitchen entirely.

Though that night, upright in their beds and on their phones, Seonghwa saw it fit to make conversation. “Thank you for cleaning the kitchen.”

“Don't mention it. Sorry I don't help out more often."

“You do a lot as it is, I wouldn't expect that of you. I’m more surprised you got Mingi to clean.” There it was, and there was a humor to his tone that seemed to signify he knew something that Hongjoong didn't. That was good, at least. As transparent as Mingi was, Hongjoong was able to keep his motives discreet.

That meant Hongjoong could feed into it a bit. “I didn’t. He offered.”

“Ah.” Seonghwa nodded slowly. “I really don’t want to interfere too much in this, but I’m just a little concerned. I think he was doing it to stare at your ass.”

“Who, Mingi?” Hongjoong laughed exaggeratedly, dismissively.

“He just seemed very distracted, and he was looking over in your direction instead of what he was cleaning. I mean, I could be wrong, but just be on the lookout.”

“Of course. I appreciate it, but it looks like you got something else on your mind."

Thankfully, Seonghwa took the bait. “What you did was a really nice gesture, but you used the window cleaner on the baseboard and the cloth that you used left streaks-"

That was when Hongjoong mentally checked out of the conversation.

-

Hongjoong opted for a loose tank the following day. Extremely loose, where his nipples would be seen from the side if he so much as brought his arms forward. He went with basketball shorts to fly under Seonghwa’s radar. The outfit was unassuming enough where none of the lot paid him any mind.

The group had gotten takeout, seated in something of a lopsided circle to be in reach of each container. He tried to sit directly beside Mingi, though Yunho had taken that spot before he got the chance to. It didn't seem to make much of a difference. Whenever Hongjoong reached out with chopsticks, he kept catching Mingi's eye on him briefly. Even with the heat, the attention on him got him riled up. He could feel his nipples were hard the way they brushed cloth.

Mealtime was far too short, though, leaving Hongjoong unsatisfied with the meager attention. It was right when he was getting ready to shower that the idea struck him.

The shower head had a history of occasionally coming loose, sometimes falling off entirely. He stood below the thing for a minute, outstretching a hand only to conclude it was completely out of his reach. Even when he jumped, he only managed to brush the edge of the metal with his fingers.

He surveyed the bathroom, noticing the wastebasket. It was plastic, but thick and sturdy. He pulled the garbage bag out of it and flipped the basket upside down, testing with one foot on it and the other left hovering near the ground in case the thing buckled under his weight. There was a little bit of give, but it held firm.

He was still careful when setting it down in the shower, hand on the wall to keep him steady while he reached up to unscrew the thing. He loosened it, just a few notches before any rattling would knock it loose.

After putting back the wastebasket and garbage bag, Hongjoong got undressed. He turned on the water, got a good minute of spray before the head fell off completely.

Summoning the greatest distressed voice he could muster, he shouted, “I need someone tall.”

If Yunho was sent, Hongjoong would pretend it was a genuine accident, have Yunho screw it back in and let the other be on his merry way.

Just the loud way the door was opened was enough to indicate that it was Mingi, however. “Everything alright, hyung?”

Hongjoong was naked and wet. Up on his tiptoes, extending to pretend he was attempting to screw the thing back in, he knew his back was arched and his ass stuck out in tandem. He looked over, Mingi wide eyed and giving an obvious, appraising once-over.

Funny. He thought he'd feel at least a little embarrassed exposing that much of himself. It looked like Mingi was feeling it enough for the both of them. Reddened ears, a tremble of the lips that didn't quite dare to speak.

"It fell down while I was showering."

"That's weird." Mingi's response was delayed and distracted. "I'll help, uh, put it in." Very distracted, as Mingi didn't take off his shirt to step under the direct spray while he twisted the head back on. In seconds, his front was completely soaked. "Well, it's in."

When Mingi motioned to make an exit, Hongjoong caught him by the arm and tugged him back under the spray. "You're all wet now. You might as well just get your shower out of the way."

"Okay." The stare on Hongjoong lingered before Mingi's body actually caught up with the acknowledgement. He nodded, then pulled off the wet t-shirt, throwing it to the ground. Then the shorts went. For a moment, it looked like Mingi was going to keep his boxers on. Hongjoong looked away as a courtesy, and only then did Mingi remove his boxers.

Out of his periphery, Hongjoong looked, recognized the swell of a half chub and he was thankful the water was cold enough to keep himself at bay.

They shifted, shoulder to shoulder, taking up space in such a way that gave both of them nearly half of the spray. When Mingi tipped his face up toward the showerhead, Hongjoong got a real look at Mingi's cock. Pretty big, even mostly soft. He wished he caught a better look at it when it was harder.

"Let hyung wash your hair."

Mingi grunted, stepped back out of the spray and bent down a bit to be closer to Hongjoong's level. Either way, Hongjoong leaned heavily on him, pressed his front flush to Mingi's back, massaging the scalp as he worked his fingers in. Mingi hummed low. "Feels nice."

"I'll do your back too, then."

After rinsing, Mingi straightened out a bit. Hongjoong using the cloth over Mingi's back and shoulders, stopping just above the ass, wondering if he dared when the heel of his palm followed the beginning of the curve. Not quite, not yet, and he reversed course.

"Let me do you, hyung."

Hongjoong nodded and they switched places, now his back turned. Mingi pressed up to him in a similar way, yet there felt like there was just so much more to lean back against, the other just bigger, broader. The shaft and head of his soft cock brushed against the back of Hongjoong's thigh while he was being tended to, and Hongjoong was so aware of how it differed from the feel of Mingi's hands, of Mingi's chest, of Mingi's thighs bumping against the backs of his.

It went on long, but it didn't feel long enough. It never would, as it would have to come to an end eventually. Hongjoong fought a protest when Mingi turned off the water.

There was one towel between the two of them, as Mingi hadn't brought his own before joining in. Probably a good thing as the last of the cold kept Hongjoong calm. He made quick work of drying himself off and throwing on his old clothes. The same went for Mingi, who was remarkably silent while redressing.

The indispensable soft skills of leadership had long since prepared him in ways to disrupt that silence. "Thank you for helping out."

Mingi smiled, small, but genuine. "Any time."

Hongjoong didn't want to go back to his room, but with clothes back on, he hadn't the mettle to push things any further. He gave another quiet thanks before opening the door, an affectionate squeeze of Mingi's wrist and Hongjoong was the first to leave.

-

Hongjoong having left for the studio so early that morning was how he got away with being unseen. To be fair, the t-shirt he wore was so long that it was easy to assume he was wearing shorts beneath it. And he did, at least during his walk from the dorm to the studio. As soon as he arrived, he stuffed them into his backpack.

The boxer briefs were the odd fanmeeting gift, the occasional goods that were wildly inappropriate, but in a sea of gifts, they went overlooked by management. They were blue, tight, and short, but had enough length to them that he could probably convince the likes of Mingi that they were, in fact, shorts.

Mingi had promised he'd swing by that afternoon to put his voice on a demo. The song was promising, it really was. He didn’t want to undermine their work, but all he could think about was how he could get Mingi to somehow put his hands on him.

He expected Mingi to be a few minutes late, ameliorated with a few Red Bulls and snacks he purchased on the way. "I spent a little longer at the convenience store than I expected." Not an apology, but the explanation sufficed.

If anything, the lateness gave him a little more scheming time. "It’s alright.” He rolled his neck, let out a small grunt, followed by a sigh as he raised his arms and stretched his back.

Mingi took notice after a few repeats. “Your back alright?”

"I've just been in this chair for hours, that's all. I'm sorry to do this to you since you just came in, but give me a second to lie down."

"Yeah, of course. Take all the time you need."

Hongjoong laid stomach-down, head resting on his arm. His shirt rode up a bit with some intervention, putting his legs on full display. He even stretched like that, extending arms and legs while groaning quietly. He watched Mingi, who did a poor job of pretending to look him in the face, his eyes quick to wander.

“I know it’s asking a lot, but can you rub my back a little bit?”

"It's not too much to ask at all." Mingi rolled over in his chair, getting at Hongjoong’s back at an angle for a few futile minutes before the squeezes softened into a pat. "Can I get on your back, hyung? It's easier that way."

This went better than Hongjoong could have hoped for. He tried not to grin outwardly, hiding his face some behind his hand. "That’d be fine.” 

Mingi straddled his backside, nearly crotch to ass. He shifted some, presumably to get more comfortable, but he rubbed up quite a bit against Hongjoong’s backside. "Are these shorts, hyung?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Mingi was quiet for a moment, starting at Hongjoong’s shoulders. “I like them.”

Hongjoong couldn't be sure without seeing it, but by the feel of it, Mingi was at least partially hard. He exaggerated a moan once circles were rubbed between his shoulder blades, raised his hips a little bit, pressed his ass up to Mingi’s crotch. "Very tight there.”

Mingi’s breath was loud. “Here?” He repeated the motion, and Hongjoong rolled his hips again in response. There was no doubt after that. Mingi was hard. It seemed to be what pulled Mingi away, because once it got to the point of being undeniable, he got to his feet and sat back in his chair, scooting toward the computer. "I’m ready to get to work,” a very uncharacteristic sentiment.

Hongjoong hadn't planned beyond that, however. From there, he was more subtle as they worked. He knocked knees with Mingi, sitting in ways to show as much of himself as possible, bringing a leg up into the chair, turned to show off both the roundness of his ass and a little bit of his crotch, not even caring that he’d been partially hard the entire time. Mingi powered through it remarkably well, putting the frustration to work, even if the eyes spent more time on Hongjoong’s lower half than they did on the monitor.

Where he could take this next, Hongjoong wondered. What territory hadn't he covered? He had his phone in hand while Mingi recorded his parts, mindlessly spinning it between thumb and forefinger before he realized he accidentally launched the camera. Before he closed the application, the back-camera focused on his bare thighs.

Now there was an idea.

-

He saved it for early the following evening, where he changed into the deepest v-neck he owned and tugged down on the collar even further, exposing as much of his chest as possible. He stuck his tongue out, winked at the camera. He took another one where he tipped the camera down, toward his chest, only the bottom half of his face in frame. His lips parted, something he thought looked sensuous.

That prompted another series, two fingers sucked into his mouth at various depths. One where they’d mostly gone withdrawn, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, pressed suggestively to them.

Further down, in just briefs, he spread his legs. He kept his hand between them to poorly hide his crotch, though a bit of the imprint of his erection was clear. He got a few pictures like that, some where he’d been more daring and pressed his palm up against his cock a little bit.

Of course, for it to work, he had to give himself some time to calm down and get dressed again. He moved to the living room, taking a set of images that were a little less suggestive, but enough to stoke the imagination until Mingi walked through and ‘caught’ Hongjoong making poses at the camera.

"Mingi, good timing.” He waved Mingi over. “Come here, take a few photos with me.”

He hung off Mingi heavily taking the first selfie. He puckered his lips in Mingi’s direction for the second, hovered a little closer, and pulled back again. All playful shows of sterile flirtation. Half a dozen was enough, he figured, and they went through them together. He pretended to swipe one too far, where one of the more revealing photos was shown. It was one of the more charged ones, where he essentially touched himself through his briefs. He gave it a second, long enough for Mingi to recognize its nature, but short enough to make it look accidental before swiping back, pretending to go through the series he’d taken with Mingi again. “I really like this one and this one.”

“I like those too.”

“I’ll upload them in one second. Let me just check that I didn’t leave the stove on.” Hongjoong didn’t, but it was the best excuse to drop his phone and race off. He concealed himself behind a corner and watched Mingi stare down at his unlocked phone.

For a second, he thought Mingi wouldn’t take the bait. He looked to be more interested in his own phone, but his other hand slid closer and closer to it until Mingi finally picked it up and scrolled through the gallery. He said a “holy fuck” under his breath.

When Mingi set the phone down proper, Hongjoong gave it a few seconds before coming in again. “Everything alright?” He was slightly dazed as he asked, casting a guilty glance to Hongjoong’s phone.

“Yeah, I just had to make sure nothing burnt. Everything’s good.” The subject didn’t come up, not that he expected it, but Mingi was a little more distant. From guilt, or embarrassment, Hongjoong couldn’t tell. Hongjoong knew he had something with that camera, though.

-

When Seonghwa mentioned he'd be out for most of the evening the following night, Hongjoong knew he had to make the most of it. He hesitated with the camera for a while, imagining the shots in his head before changing out of his tee and into nothing but a button-up shirt and his boxers.

He took the first picture, the buttons undone save for a few closed by his stomach. He angled the collar to show off a hint of nipple.

The boxers didn't stay on for long. The button down was long enough to hide his crotch if he knelt. For the second photo, he got a picture with his legs tucked beneath him, shirt pulled up a bit in the back to show the roundness of his ass and make it clear he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Moment of truth. He launched Kakaotalk and attached the photos. He typed the accompanying message of, "Want more?" His finger hovered over the send button for several solid seconds before he found the resolve to finally tap it.

The ensuing seconds felt like an eternity, but Mingi came through with, "Yes".

Fuck. Hongjoong could barely keep his phone steady with how much the nerves and excitement caused his hands to tremble.

In the next photo, he spread his legs, letting his cock spring up. Given the shirt's length, it tented the button-up. With that picture queued up, Hongjoong typed, "Do you really want to see more of hyung like this?"

"Yes, please."

Hongjoong laughed, charmed by the sudden politeness. He pulled back the hem of his shirt, now cock displayed in full. He never thought he'd ever find himself sending nudes, but there he was. "Does hyung turn you on?"

"Like crazy."

"Show me."

Hongjoong sucked in a breath when he got the next notification and the image loaded. Mingi gripped himself over his sweats, completely hard and huge.

He laid out on his stomach, got a photo with his calves up and crossed, shirt pulled halfway up his ass, face in view. "Seonghwa won't be back for a while."

"Be right there."

He was almost startled when the door opened. Mingi peered in sheepishly. Hongjoong hadn’t even changed the position he took the last picture in, and now the other saw it from a different angle. He stepped in, closed the door behind him. "Have you been teasing me this whole time?"

It wasn’t just for lack of words that Hongjoong only nodded. Now it was his turn for his eyes to wander, tracing how Mingi strained his sweats.

"That's really mean, hyung."

He could only manage to make brief eye contact as he smiled. "You're right. How should hyung show he's sorry?"

Now the ball was in Mingi's court, and with Hongjoong horny to the point where he’d agree to just about anything, that was probably a good thing. "I think you should take care of this, hyung." He pointed toward his hard on.

"How?"

For a moment, Mingi mulled. "With your mouth."

Done and done. He gestured for Mingi to come closer, until the other was standing at the edge of the bed, close enough for Hongjoong to reach out and touch, just pressing his hand against the shaft. "You want hyung to suck your cock?"

Mingi shuddered. "Yes, please." Hearing that politeness in person was all the more endearing.

His fingers curled around the waistband. It felt like ages that Hongjoong had been looking forward to that exact moment, where he pulled everything down and would get to see Mingi's naked cock at full mast. It looked even bigger exposed, heavy and hung low as it bounced out toward Hongjoong.

As anxious as he felt, he got up on his haunches. He leaned forward a bit, smiling assuredly at Mingi who looked just as unnerved as he felt. They shouldn't have been doing this. If Seonghwa, or anyone else, walked in, the two would have a lot to answer for. It was a good thing that arousal had absolutely obliterated Hongjoong's sense of reason.

Mingi flinched when Hongjoong grabbed it directly in hand, crossing a point of no return. Though that was just one for the very long list of points of no return they'd crossed that night, and it emboldened Hongjoong a bit, enough for a slow, dry jerk.

This time, he found the restraint to meet Mingi's eye for longer than a handful of seconds. "This doesn't change things." It felt good to say, even if it probably wasn't true.

The nod in return was short, acknowledged concretely with a breathy little, "Okay."

At that, Hongjoong brought Mingi closer, both hands on the back of his thighs, below his ass, pushing his hips outward and Hongjoong adjusting so he was face-to-cock. He stuck his tongue out, licked slowly over the head to see if there was any taste. Soap, he realized. Mingi must’ve washed up quickly before coming to him. Hongjoong found that cute, felt a little more comfortable closing his mouth around it. Mingi exhaled with his entire body when he did. 

Hongjoong’s hands crept up and squeezed hard. Mingi breathed out a little more sharply. That was when the other first touched him, braced his hands on both shoulders as if unsteady on his feet.

The stare on him was unwavering, looking focused, yet thoughtless. Hongjoong pulled Mingi in further by the grip on his ass, breathed in slowly through his nose as he opened his throat to take the other. 

Mingi said something unintelligible in its breathiness. One of his thumbs stretched, brushing the dip of Hongjoong’s collar bone. That amplified his confidence, and he took the other a little deeper.

"That feels so good."

So Hongjoong was doing something right. He took the encouragement, swallowed around Mingi completely. He took a moment to focus, to relax and work past the feeling of gagging as he attempted to swallow around the cock. Mingi sighed during one of Hongjoong’s small spasms.

Hongjoong withdrew when it got to be too much to bear, spit beginning to feel thick in his own mouth. He pulled off, an open-mouthed kiss pressed to the head of the cock before pulling back, closing his mouth and swallowing properly.

Both thumbs brushed his collarbones, Mingi pulling Hongjoong upright. "Hyung? Can I get on the bed with you?"

“Yeah.” It sounded ragged to his own ears.

As the other climbed on, Hongjoong scooted back a bit to accommodate. Mingi sat over him, however, hands supporting himself, planted on either side of Hongjoong's body. He set himself down, straddling Hongjoong’s thighs. He leaned in suddenly, Hongjoong unprepared to be kissed, but he was quick-witted and responded, opening his mouth to receive it. Mingi was an awful kisser. Over-eager and tongue happy, making contented little noises and lip smacks as it got sloppier. To Hongjoong, there was something so distinctly charming and so distinctly Mingi about it.

Mingi fumbled with the last of the buttons on Hongjoong’s shirt, one by one, without looking. Only once he felt and heard the fabric come apart and slide off Hongjoong's shoulders did he pull back and open his eyes to really look. He breathed out, brought a sliding hand down on Hongjoong's chest and stomach.

“You made me think I was crazy,” Mingi admitted in a moment of shy melodrama.

"Let me make it up to you." Hongjoong threw an arm behind Mingi's neck, pulled him down for another kiss, one he guided to his liking now that Mingi followed along. It was constructive, the other quick on the uptake on a slower kiss, tentative pokes of the tongue that met once they could agree on the pace.

Mingi had freedom of movement on his side, broke the kiss on the mouth to start one on Hongjoong's neck. Insanely hard as he did, small pumps of his hips against Hongjoong’s thigh as he made his way down.

It seemed like the initial request had gone by the wayside. Hongjoong felt like he was the one being made up to. mouth soft on his neck, then on his chest save for the occasional nip at the skin. Not enough to hurt, just prickle a bit. Hongjoong hadn't expected his nipples to feel so sensitive, but the mouth settling on it spurred another loud intake. Mingi, with his eyes swept up and mouth affixed, looked insanely sexy.

He hadn't had the presence of mind to put any thought to the hand on his thigh, not until it crept up and in, taking his cock in a hand that felt so warm, he thought he’d melt. It felt like he was being puppeteered, every stroke drawing his hips up. He settled a hand on the shoulder just to feel grounded. His thumb came up, caressing a cheek, earning the raise of Mingi's eyes to his and another kiss. Hot, but briefer with Mingi sitting up and pulling his shirt off over his head, coated in a sheet of sweat.

He watched Mingi struggle with removing his pants the rest of the way in that position, but the moment they were off, Hongjoong's legs were grabbed, and spread. Another kiss to one of his nipples, then down his ribcage and stomach. Every kiss that came closer, he felt a stronger stir in his groin.

Mingi held him steady by the shaft and looked down. The hot breath on the head of his cock was a system shock. The moment the wet mouth made contact had Hongjoong's eyes nearly rolling back. He thrust up a bit and Mingi's other hand held him down by the stomach.

"You look," and Hongjoong stopped himself when his mind caught up to his mouth. Ah hell. At that point, what did it even matter? "You look so sexy." He could only barely make out the quirk of Mingi’s lips in that position.

When his body warned him, stirred and tensed where he knew he was close, he threaded fingers through Mingi's hair. "I'm going to cum soon."

Mingi made a noise of acknowledgement, held a few more moments before pulling back, finishing Hongjoong in hand. It was intense, made him feel like thrashing but the hand on his stomach kept him still.

"That was so hot,” said Mingi, who looked at the cum still dripping from his hand, onto Hongjoong's stomach, onto his sheets. Tentatively, he stuck his tongue out and licked up from his palm to his thumb.

"You too." Now Hongjoong pushed Mingi back, though it was more of a gentle guiding with the back of his hand. When the other laid back, he straddled him much like he'd been straddled. Mingi settled a hand on his lower back, looked at Hongjoong's upright, naked body. The hand lowered to his ass. He leaned in to kiss Mingi again, slotted between his legs taking the jaw in one hand, fronts pressed together, cum, sweat and all.

Hongjoong laid himself on his stomach, supported himself on an elbow as he took Mingi in his mouth again. The hand remained planted on his ass, massaging it, squeezing. A light smack had warned him. "I'm really close."

Hongjoong pressed on. He'd gotten enough cum on the bed as it was. Not only had he nodded within his means, but made a little mm-hmm sound and sucked harder, hoping it got the message across.

It did. Mingi let go in his mouth. It was hot, a little bitter. If he thought his reaction was strong, Mingi was shaking and thrusting, breathing loudly between little calls of, "Hyung," while Hongjoong sought to torture him a little more by slowly dragging his tongue over the oversensitive head. He milked every last second until Mingi no longer spasmed beneath him.

They separated after that. Mingi used his reach to grab the box of tissues on a dresser and began a half-hearted cleaning effort. Hongjoong partook, but nothing short of laundry would get the cum out of his sheets, so he focused on soaking up the sweat on his brow and chest.

Both got partially dressed, Mingi pulled his boxers and sweats back on while Hongjoong got in his boxers and pulled on a t-shirt.

Hongjoong didn’t quite know how to address Mingi who lingered, seated up on his bed and watching Hongjoong move around the room.

"Hyung."

In the midst of his fussing, hiding the evidence by stuffing cum and sweat tissues at the bottom of a wastebasket, he turned to Mingi

"Come on, sit down." When he did, Mingi rested his head on his shoulder, draping an arm around Hongjoong. “If you ever tease me like you’ve been doing, I will touch you. Even if it’s in front of the guys.”

Hongjoong laughed. His hand came up, resting on the hand that hung on his shoulder. “I’m going to have to call you on your bluff one of these days.”

“Try me.” After the humor, there was a pause. It had lasted long enough that Hongjoong thought Mingi was done talking. "I want to do this again.”

"Yeah. I do too.” He looked at Mingi. For the first time in a while, it seemed as if their gazes could finally meet undistracted. The other’s had narrowed in a sleepy smile. Hongjoong couldn’t help himself then, turning his head in to kiss Mingi on the forehead. In it, he tasted salt from the sweat. “After they fix our AC, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> after i hit the 5k mark on this one it struck me how emotionally invested i was in this story about hongjoong showing his ass off


End file.
